¿Qué sabor le gusta a onee-sama?
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Takarada María tiene una noble y sagrada tarea, averiguar qué sabor le gusta a su onee-sama. ¿Qué sabor preferirá en sus comidas Kyoko? ¿Lo salado, lo dulce o lo ácido? *Este fic participa en los Retos a la Carta del forum La Caja de Pandora (LCP).
1. Capítulo I: Dulce

Este fic participa en Retos a la Carta del forum La Caja de Pandora, corresponde a la lista 1 (Título de viñetas) número 20. En total son tres viñetas que espero llegen a las 1.000 palabras y que no se pasen mucho. Disfrutad de la lectura :) Paz y amor.

* * *

_Dulce: 1. Que causa cierta sensación suave y agradable al paladar, como la miel, el azúcar… 2. Que no es agrio o salobre, comparado con otras cosas de la misma especie 3. Grato, gustoso y apacible 4. Naturalmente afable, complaciente, dócil._

Takarada María había decidido emprender una difícil tarea, saber qué sabor le gustaba más a su onee-sama. Realmente María admiraba mucho a Kyoko Mogami, no sólo como actriz, sino también como persona, si María pudiera elegir tener una hermana mayor con la que compartir ADN, esa, sin lugar a dudas, sería Kyoko Mogami. Así que aprovechando que su adorada onee-sama se estaba tomando una semana de descanso para hacer sus exámenes la había invitado el sábado a dormir. María sabía que sería genial, llevarían pijamas a conjunto, invocarían a algún espíritu, verían alguna película de Jack o quizás alguna de Saw… ¡Sería maravilloso! María saltaba de alegría con sólo recordar que Kyoko había aceptado su propuesta con mucho entusiasmo. Sólo le faltaba un detalle para finalizar sus preparaciones: la comida.

María frunció el ceño al pensar cómo algo tan trivial como comer le estaba suponiendo un problema. En su casa cocinaba uno de los mejores chefs del mundo, por tanto la preparación no era un problema, no, el problema era que no sabía qué tipo de comida le gustaba a su onee-sama, ¿Preferiría una comida dulce? ¿O quizás una salada? ¿Y si le gustaban las cosas ácidas? María debía encontrar pronto una solución. Así que abrió, sin haber llamado antes para avisar de que iba a entrar, las puertas del despacho de su abuelo e ingresó dentro como la nieta del jefe que era.

- María, te he dicho que aunque seas mi nieta y tengas algún que otro privilegio en esta empresa, siempre, SIEMPRE, debes llamar a la puerta de mi despacho y esperar a un "adelante" para poder entrar –dijo Takarada Lory el cual fue total y absolutamente ignorado por su nieta.

- No hay tiempo para sermones inútiles –contestó María mientras se sentaba como toda una dama en el sofá delante de su abuelo-. Necesito tu ayuda.

Takarada Lory no pudo estar más sorprendido que si le hubieran anunciado que Cupido andaba volando por Tokyo disparando flechas de amor proclamando a los cuatro vientos "¡El amor os hará libres! Creed en él. ¡Él os quiere!". Sin embargo se sobrepuso de seguida y se dio cuenta de quién le estaba pidiendo el favor: su nieta. Ahí había gato encerrado.

- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó suspicaz.

Lory se fijó que de repente María parecía nerviosa, sus mejillas se habían teñido levemente de un color rosado, delatando vergüenza, y miraba para los lados nerviosamente. No podía ser que ella…

- ¡Estás enamorada de un chico de tu clase! –Exclamó, sintiéndose en el séptimo cielo, el presidente de LME.

- Menuda tontería –comentó María mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza decepcionada-. Sólo a ti abuelito se te podría ocurrir una tontería como esa… No tienes remedio… En realidad vengo a pedirte un favor relacionado con onee -sama.

Lory se tranquilizó e intentó retomar el hilo de la conversación.

- ¿Por Mogami- kun?

- Sí, me gustaría hacerle algo delicioso para comer para animarla con los exámenes, pero no sé qué sabor le gusta –explicó María claramente frustrada por no tener ya una solución a ése problema.

- Mmmm… Sí que es complicado sí –comentó el presidente claramente sumido en sus pensamientos-. Dicen que a la gente le gusta el sabor que va más acorde con su forma de ser. Mogami- kun no destaca mucho pero indudablemente tiene unas cualidades magníficas, trabaja mucho para complacer a los demás, no da problemas y siempre está de buen humor… ¿Por qué no pruebas con prepararle algo dulce? –Sugirió su abuelo entusiasmado-. Si yo tuviera que utilizar un sabor para describir a Mogami-kun sería: dulce. Ignorando su total desprecio por el amor y los sentimientos puros que albergan las almas humanas.

María no estaba muy convencida de la respuesta que le había dado su abuelo, pero la verdad era que éste muy raras veces se equivocaba. Por supuesto ella no pensaba que a su onee- sama le gustaran las cosas dulces, y mucha gente estaría de acuerdo con ella. A la estelar miembro número uno del grupo LoveME no podían gustarle las cosas dulces. Pero por precaución no expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta, así que se levantó, le dio un escueto gracias a su abuelo y salió de su despacho. Con paso decidido abandonó el edificio y se dirigió a dónde la esperaba su chófer, cuando se acomodó en el sofá trasero llamó a su chef y le pidió que preparara dos bentos con comida dulce para el mediodía. Cuando estuvieron listos los recogió y se dirigió a la escuela de Mogami Kyoko. No le fue difícil entrar, y mucho menos encontrarla, ya que con el nuevo amuleto de magia negra que había comprado podía localizar a su onee- sama con mucha facilidad.

- ¡María-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Kyoko cuando la vio entrar por la puerta de su clase-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

- ¡Onee-sama! –exclamó María mientras se abalanzaba sobre Kyoko y la abrazaba-. He venido a darte energías, sé que estás en épocas de exámenes y es muy importante comer sano y con nutritivos, así que te he traído la comida.

- Gracias María- chan pero… Me da un poco de vergüenza comer mientras tú me miras –contestó Kyoko claramente conmovida por el detalle que habían tenido para con ella.

-No te preocupes onee-sama –le replicó María mientras enseñaba los bentos-. Yo tampoco he comido.

Kyoko le agradeció el detalle y la llevó a la azotea de su colegio para que pudieran comer tranquilas, además, había una parte que estaba dedicada al club de jardinería (sí, sorprendentemente había clubes en el colegio) y era un lugar bastante agradable para comer. Así que ambas se sentaron con sus bentos, los destaparon, dijeron _Itadakimasu_ a la vez, y a la onceava mordida María supo que a Kyoko no le gustaban las cosas dulces.


	2. Capítulo II: Salado

Aquí va el segundo capítulo de mi reto, sólo queda un capítulo para saber qué sabor le gusta a onee-sama, muchas gracias por los reviews (por los ánimos, las críticas y las suposiciones) y a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer no sólo lo que escribo sino también ésta nota. Este fanfic participa en la categoría de Retos a la Carta del forum La Caja de Pandora (LCP), Lista 1 (Tres Viñetas) número 20.

* * *

_Salado: 1. Dicho de un alimento: Que tiene más sal de la necesaria. 2. Gracioso, agudo o chistoso. 3. __**Ur.**__ Dicho de una persona: insoportable (‖ muy incómoda, molesta)._

- ¡Gracias por nada! –retumbó la enfadada voz de Takarada María por toda LME.

Todos los que se encontraban en un radio de diez kilómetros pudieron escucharla, y los que lograron identificar el alarido del diablo (tal y como lo mencionaron en algunos periódicos locales) como la voz de la nieta de Takarada Lory huyeron despavoridos al imaginar las torturas que podían ser sometidos si se cruzaban en el camino de la pequeña.

- Me pregunto por qué le hice caso… -murmuró pensativa María mientras salía del despacho de su abuelo visiblemente más calmada.

- ¿Te ha pasado algo María-chan? –Preguntó la voz de Tsuruga Ren que se dirigía al despacho del presidente Takarada.

- ¡Ren-kun! –Exclamó alegremente María mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del más célebre actor de Japón-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He de hablar con el presidente sobre una nueva oferta de trabajo. Pero ¿Por qué has chillado tan enfadada? –Contestó el actor intentando evitar una masacre en la empresa. María era realmente temible cuando se enfadaba.

- Pues es que le pedí consejo y no ha funcionado en absoluto –dijo María con un hilo de voz.

Ren se la quedó mirando pensativamente ¿Consejos sobre qué podía pedir una niña de nueve años? Involuntariamente le picó la curiosidad, y cuando iba a indagar un poquito más en el asunto, su mánager, alabado sea Dios por haberle enviado a Yashiro, intervino en la conversación.

- ¿Y por qué no le pides consejo a Ren, María-san? Seguro que está encantado de ayudarte.

María miró a Ren con la esperanza brillando en sus inocentes ojos, bueno, no tan inocentes…

- En realidad -empezó María-. No es un gran problema, pero… ¿Ren- kun, si invitaras a comer a una persona que admiras y respetas mucho, como lo harías para averiguar qué sabor le gusta?

- Se lo preguntaría personalmente -fue la sencilla y decepcionante respuesta de Tsuruga Ren.

- ¡Pero no puedo hacer eso! ¿Qué clase de hermana menor sería si no sé qué sabor le gusta a onee-sama? –se lamentó María hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Ren.

- ¿Quieres saber qué sabor le gusta a Kyoko-chan? –Preguntó Kotonami Kanae que acababa de aparecer por el pasillo vestida con su mono rosa.

- Buenos días Kotonami-san –saludó Yashiro-. Tu como la mejor amiga declarada de Kyouko-san debes saberlo ¿Qué sabor le gusta?

Tanto Ren, como Yashiro, y sobretodo María, contuvieron la respiración expectantes a la respuesta de Kanae. Estaban tan cerca de descubrir la verdad…

- No tengo ni idea –admitió apesadumbrada la actriz.

A María le empezó a temblar el labio inferior y su ceja izquierda subía y bajaba delatando su tic, tic que sólo aparecía cuando estaba realmente furiosa. Ren supo que debía hacer algo antes de que se abrieran las puertas del infierno.

- Una vez escuché que a las personas nos gusta el sabor que les gusta a nuestra media naranja –comentó Yashiro mirando con una sonrisa de complicidad a Ren-. Podrías probar con eso María-san, quizás le gusten las cosas ácidas.

Ren se tensó ya que su mánager sabía perfectamente que aunque a él no le entusiasmaba comer le gustaban las cosas ácidas, pero si su idea no salía bien él iba a sufrir la ira de la nieta del presidente, y no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro su vida.

- Yo he escuchado que es de la persona que amamos –intervino la segunda miembro de LoveME.

- Onee-sama es demasiado buena para amar –dijo María poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Esa idea es peor que la de mi abuelo.

- ¿Y si es de alguien que ha amado? –Siguió indagando Kotonami Kanae sumida en sus pensamientos-. Está en LoveME porque no ha logrado superar esa etapa de su vida, según el presidente, no sería muy descabellado pensar que sigue prefiriendo el sabor que le gusta a ese sujeto.

- ¿De quién se enamoró onee-sama? –Preguntó María picada por la curiosidad.

Yashiro miró de soslayo a Ren temiendo su reacción. Sin embargo éste seguía sonriendo como si no estuvieran hablando delante de él de a quién amaba o había amado la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado. Ren no podía engañar a Yashiro, éste estaba esbozando una sonrisa más falsa que el pelo rubio de Fuwa Sho.

- Eso no te lo puedo decir –se apresuró a hablar Kanae que no quería traicionar la confianza de su mejor amiga-. Pero sé qué sabor le gusta a él, lo salado.

María rápida como un rayo se despidió de todos y corrió a llamar a su chef para que le preparara dos bentos con comida salada. Después contactó con una banda para que secuestraran a Kyoko cuando acabara sus exámenes y la trajeran a un parque. Cuando todo estuvo listo María se sentó en una mesa y esperó pacientemente a su onee-sama, seguro que disfrutaría con el secuestro. Justo a las dos del mediodía los matones hicieron acto de presencia y dejaron a una conmocionada Kyoko delante de Takarada María.

- ¿María-chan? –Preguntó el primer miembro de LoveME sin acabar de creerse quién estaba sentada delante de ella.

- ¡He pensado que podríamos volver a comer juntas onee-sama! –Exclamó la pequeña entusiasmada.

- Pero no hacía falta secuestrarme, te hubiera dicho que sí –contestó Kyoko que ya se había recuperado del shock al ver que no había peligro.

- Hoy también he traído dos bentos onee-sama –siguió hablando María ignorando a Mogami Kyoko.

- Gracias –agradeció la actriz deseando que toda la comida no fuera dulce-. _Itadakimasu._

Ambas empezaron a comer, y cuando María observó que su adorada onee-sama de un trago se bebía toda su botella de agua supo que esta vez tampoco había acertado.


	3. Capítulo III: Ácido

¡Por fin llega el último capitulo! Ahora sí sabremos qué sabor le gusta a Mogami Kyoko, después de secuestros, magia negra y consejos que no ayudan, María descubrirá qué sabor le gusta a su onee-sama. ¿Pero será demasiado tarde para darle las instrucciones al chef? Repito muchas gracias por los comentarios, el apoyo y las criticas que me ayudan a mejorar día a día. Y sobretodo a ti lector por llegar al final de mi fic y disfrutarlo leyendo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo, para mi ese es el mejor review. Por cierto, este fic participa en Retos a la Carta del forum La Caja de Pandora (LCP)

* * *

_Ácido: 1. Que tiene sabor como de agraz o de vinagre. 2. Áspero, desabrido. 3. Sustancia que en disolución aumenta la concentración de iones de hidrógeno y se combina con las bases para formar las sales._

- ¿Puedes volver a repetirme por qué estoy aquí, María-chan? –Preguntó Ren que aún no se acababa de creer lo que le estaba pasando.

Para él había sido una mañana de sábado espléndida, incluso había salido a correr una hora para mantenerse en forma y distraerse. Descansó bien, se había levantado animado y con energías, se vistió con un chándal, salió a correr, cuando volvió se duchó, estudió el guion de su nueva película y cuando estaba saliendo de su departamento disfrazado para ir a comer al Darumaya dónde Kyoko trabajaba, un acto totalmente impulsivo que no había conseguido suprimir, cuatro personas con las caras tapadas con caretas de cerdo lo redujeron y se lo llevaron en una camioneta, después de un buen rato habían parado y lo habían sacado al exterior, había caminado por un largo pasillo y lo habían dejado en un salón, extrañamente decorado, dónde Takarada María estaba sentada tomando el té.

- Porque tu mánager y la otra tuvieron una idea pésima y tú me vas a ayudar Ren-kun –dio la pequeña como toda explicación.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? –Siguió indagando Tsuruga Ren sin saber muy bien cómo escapar de esa situación.

- Eres mi último recurso, onee-sama es tu kohai, así que ella te admira mucho, me atrevería a decir que incluso te imita en algunos aspectos, quizás la comida es uno de ellos –finalizó María mientras colocaba unas piezas de fruta perfectamente cortadas y muy apetecibles en la mesa.

- Buenas tardes María-chan –saludó Kyoko mientras entraba en el salón-. ¿Tsuruga-san? –dijo sorprendida mientras miraba como su sempai se levantaba de dónde estaba sentado-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¡Yo lo invité onee-sama! Ven siéntate, he preparado algunos refrigerios para que comamos y bebamos mientras hablamos –se introdujo María en la conversación mientras cogía a Kyoko de la mano y la guiaba a un sofá para que se sentara-. ¿Qué quieres para beber?

- Agua por favor –fue la frustrante respuesta de Kyoko.

María intentando disimular su enfado por no tener ninguna pista sobre qué sabor prefería Mogami Kyoko insistió un poco más en el asunto de la bebida.

- ¿Seguro onee-sama? Tengo té helado, té verde, diversas bebidas con gas, bebidas energéticas, chocolate…

- No, no, no, agua estará bien –reafirmó su postura la actriz.

María intentó no demostrar cuan frustrada se estaba sintiendo, asintió esbozando una sonrisa que esperaba que no pareciera forzada y ordenó que trajeran un vaso de agua para su invitada. Ren le dio un sorbo a su café deseando que todo eso acabara pronto.

- Me gusta mucho la decoración de este salón María-chan, ¿Lo has sacado de esa tienda que me comentaste? –rompió el hielo Kyoko mientras bebía un poco de agua.

El actor más famoso de Japón casi se atraganta con su bebida, sabía que Kyoko era especial, que hacía muñecos vudú y esas cosas, pero de eso a que le gustara esa horrenda habitación había un buen abismo de falta de cordura. Las paredes eran totalmente negras, las cortinas eran lilas con encaje que hacían juego con el tapizado de las sillas y de los sofás, los muebles eran blancos y la mesa era de cristal, y en las paredes habían un par de estanterías y de vitrinas que en vez de contener vasos, copas, platos, fotos y alguna figurita, exponían a los visitantes muñecos vudús, frascos con animales en conserva, diferentes artículos de magia negra (Ren estaba seguro que a su derecha había una mano humana pero no quería comprobarlo) y pertenencias que correspondieron a grandes nigromantes de la historia. Tsuruga Ren quería huir de ese cuarto y no salir de debajo de sus sábanas en unos veinte mil años, en todo ese tiempo esa habitación seguro que no existiría.

Un golpe de María en la pierna lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la miró y por la cara que ponía estaba claro que necesitaba su ayuda. Y Ren haciendo honor a su título del Emperador de la Noche, fue a rescatar a la pequeña damisela en apuros.

- Mogami-san –dijo captando la atención de la actriz-. ¿Te apetece un poco de fruta? –le preguntó ofreciéndole un plato donde habían naranjas, kiwis, limones y ciruelas.

María agachó la cabeza con un suspiro de derrota, era la peor ayuda del mundo ¿Quién come fruta por propia voluntad teniendo el surtido de pasteles y pastas que ellos tenían delante? Había pastel de fresas con nata, de chocolate con nueces, de melocotón y leche merengada, de crema, de mermelada con frutas del bosque…

- ¡Esta naranja está deliciosa! Sí señor, ácida como a mí me gusta –exclamó Kyoko que ya estaba atacando con su tenedor un trozo de kiwi con forma de estrella-. Espero que el kiwi también sea ácido.

- ¿Te gustan las cosas ácidas onee-sama? –María se vio obligada a asegurarse de ese hecho, no acababa de creérselo.

- De toda la vida. Las cosas dulces me gustan pero en pequeñas porciones, detesto lo salado, y a veces me gusta la comida realmente picante, pero adoro lo ácido. Aunque si tuviera que elegir un estilo de comida elegiría el tradicional japonés, los platos agridulces figuran entre mis favoritos.

- Discúlpame onee-sama –la interrumpió María levantándose-. Pero tengo que hacer a un sitio para ir a alguna cosa.

La niña salió disparada rumbo a la cocina feliz por haber resuelto el gran enigma, ¡A su onee-sama le gustaban las comidas ácidas!

- ¿Sabe Tsuruga-san? –comentó Kyoko ajena a todo el caos que había provocado al admitir que amaba las cosas ácidas-. Alguien me dijo una vez que las almas que están predestinadas a estar juntas para toda la eternidad les gusta el mismo sabor. Me refiero a las que se aman.

- Es extraño que digas eso Mogami-san –contestó Ren sin poder evitar que se le escapara una risilla.

- ¿Por qué? –Cuestionó ella mientras saboreaba un afortunado trozo de naranja.

- Me encantan las cosas ácidas –respondió él mientras pinchaba el último trozo de naranja y lo saboreaba con auténtico deleite-. Delicioso.

Ella se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza avergonzada por cómo se había vuelto la situación, Ren sonrió con ternura mirando a Kyoko, se permitió ese pequeño momento de debilidad para demostrar los sentimientos que tan celosamente guardaba en su corazón y que no eran correspondidos, el amor también tenía algo de ácido al parecer. El objeto de sus pensamientos levantó la cabeza con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y cuando sus ojos se encontraron ambos desearon que fuera verdad eso de que a las almas predestinadas para estar toda la eternidad juntas les gustaba el mismo sabor.

**Final del episodio y principio de nuevas aventuras.**

**Pero como dicen eso... Ya es otra historia :)**


End file.
